


Muramura no Mi

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 30_lemons (modified) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Sex, Brook ships ZoSan, Community: 30_lemons, Drugged Sex, First Time, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, Yaoi, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: While attempting to restock their food supplies on an island in the Grand Line, Sanji runs into a devil fruit user with a bizarre power. The crew is at a loss for what to do, until the swordsman steps in... ZoroxSanji.





	Muramura no Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Muramura no mi
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex under the influence, aphrodisiac effects, PWP (this vaguely has a plot, but ~whatever~), devil fruit shenanigans.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine; I just like playing with Oda’s characters.
> 
> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> Not the most original idea out there but I don’t give a fuck. For [30_lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/series/786075) prompt 9: Sex and Drugs, or, "That's Some Funny Tobacco in that Pipe, Mr. Caterpillar." Devil fruit powers are basically drugs, shut up. We play by our own rules here.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“O-Oi, you! You’re that Blackleg Sanji from the Strawhat crew, ain’t ya?”

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Sanji turned his head to look at the source of the unwanted noise.

A trembling man in civilian clothes was pointing at him, red in the face. His knees were shaking violently as he made his stand, reminding Sanji an awful lot of Usopp though this man had a normal nose. Raising an eyebrow, Sanji blew the smoke in his direction.

“So what if I am?”

The man unsteadily began to move closer, fear written all over his face as his outstretched hand reached for Sanji.

“Get out of here! We…We don’t want you bastard pirates in our village!” Sanji took a moment to consider his options. Whilst he was technically being chased off, he felt no danger or concern at all. For one thing, the guy looked like he was about to piss his pants at the sight of him. Sanji honestly doubted that he could do anything to him. “If you don’t leave right now, you’ll regret it!” Yet here he was, challenging a sea cook alone. If nothing else, this guy had guts.

Honestly, he didn’t have the time or patience for this shit. Sanji was out on a shopping trip on one of the small islands they were passing on the way to their destination, trying to gather enough food to keep the crew comfortable over the long journey. Their stocks were running low and everyone else had been asleep so he’d come alone. If they were going to make it safely, he needed to get this food.  
Instead of attacking him and possibly drawing attention to them, Sanji shook his head and inhaled more of his cigarette. There wasn’t much point kicking this guy’s head in. Reasoning with him seemed like the better plan.

“I just want to buy some supplies and I’ll be on my way.” Sanji eyed the man even as he crept closer, fingertips trembling. He seemed to be somewhat of an idiot, though from a different perspective this dude was quite brave. The blond tapped his cigarette with a finger, the ash falling to the floor between them. From his other pocket, he pulled out his wallet and shook it lightly so he could hear the jangle of coins inside it. “Look, I even have a bunch of Beli. Not gonna steal anything.”

For a moment, the man stopped in his tracks, warily looking at the money. Then he shook his head and closed the last short distance between them, teeth gritted.

“I don’t have time to listen to your lies!” His hand grabbed Sanji’s wrist, sweaty but with a firm grip. “I warned you!”

Sanji rolled his eyes and was about to pull out of the hold when a shock ran through his body and his vision got blurry. Suddenly, his body began to feel hot and heavy, both his money and his cigarette slipping out of his fingers and falling to the ground.

Shit, he’d underestimated the situation. Just because this was a backwater island he’d let his guard down. Of course there would be devil fruit users here, this was the Grand Line!!

Acting quickly, Sanji yanked his hand away and flipped upside down, landing several kicks on the man and sending him flying. He needed to get out of here, and fast. His body already felt sluggish and he was gasping for air, though he hadn’t done anything intensive enough to warrant it. Hand grasping at his chest, Sanji fled back to where the Thousand Sunny was docked.

\--

When he arrived back at the ship, the rest of the crew were already up and walking around on deck in agitation. Sanji tried to hide his condition, not looking at any of them as he boarded and made his way towards the galley. He needed to prepare some breakfast with what they had left. They could work out buying more later--

“Sanji! Food!” Out of nowhere, Luffy barrelled into him and knocked him off his feet. As his back hit the floor, Sanji gasped for air to shout back at the captain, who settled himself on Sanji’s chest like usual. However, no words left his mouth. Luffy’s body felt weirdly hot pressed against him and though he’d managed to make it back in one piece he now felt too heavy to move.

Unable to focus on anything else, the cook was forced to pay attention to what was happening to his body. His skin felt feverish and he was sure his face was flushed from how his cheeks tingled, though he couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or not. His hands and legs felt like they were being held down with weights and worse still, there was a tightness straining between his legs that he was all too familiar with.

With great humiliation, Sanji realised that he was aroused.

Not just any kind of arousal either – he felt sensitive all over, his suspicions confirmed when a small gust of wind tickled his neck and made him shudder from head to toe.

A moan slipped out from between his lips before he could stop it, the rest of the crew suddenly surrounding them in a circle. Closing his eyes to block both the harsh light of the sun and their concerned faces, Sanji would have gone redder if he could have. His chest heaved as he sucked in air, feeling as though he was losing himself the more light-headed he got.

The last thing he remembered as his haze overtook him was Chopper’s voice.

“Quick, someone get him to the infirmary!”

\--

About ten minutes later, the rest of the Strawhat crew were tense. What the hell had happened to Sanji on this island?

Everyone was nervous and on alert. Should they be expecting an attack, or was there something here that made people sick? If it was sickness, what kind was it? Sanji looked worse than Nami had when she’d caught that cold on Drum Island…

They didn’t have to wonder for much longer.

Chopper burst out of the infirmary and almost slammed the door behind him before freezing in his tracks to shut it quietly. Even when flustered, he knew better than to stress out a patient. No matter what they were dealing with – or acting like.

“What’s wrong with Sanji?” Luffy was in Chopper’s face milliseconds later, both worry and hunger blatant in his expression. There was curiosity too, but it was far outweighed by the other emotions to really matter. Chopper cleared his throat.

“Sanji’s… not sick. Not exactly. Uh. He’s…” Trying to think of a delicate way to phrase it, he couldn’t come up with the words. “It’s like he’s in heat? Humans don’t do that, but…”

“That’s no different than usual!” Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. “Stupid ero-cook is ‘in heat’ all year round.”

“I don’t mean it like that!” Chopper yelled back, though he didn’t dispute the statement. Sanji was a little overexcited every time he saw a girl, but it was never like this. “He’s not thinking anything at all, it’s like he’s possessed!”

“Do you think it’s the work of a devil fruit?” Robin offered, pensive. “I think I’ve heard of a fruit like that before – the muramura no mi.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Luffy thought as hard as he could. “That’s weird.”

“So what, it just makes you horny or something?” Usopp was incredulous. What a useless power to have…

“What should we do?” Chopper was panicked, his voice shaking a little. He knew what the reaction was but had no real clue of how to deal with it professionally. He was blushing himself, a little worked up just from examining Sanji. The cook had made some really interesting noises but when he’d pushed into the touches it was a bit too much for the reindeer, who had high-tailed it out of there in embarrassment.

The rest of the crew were quiet, all lost in their own thoughts. No one seemed to want to volunteer, or make a noise. Even Franky, who was usually the loudest of them all was silent. It was the least noisy they had been in a long time.

“I’ll do it.” Said Zoro, his tone calm. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. He sighed softly and pressed his hand to his chin. “Face it – no matter which one of us goes in there, he’s going to be angry afterwards. We fight all the time so it may as well be me.” Zoro’s lips curled into a smirk. “He can vent his frustrations on me later.”

The implication of Zoro’s words made half the crew go red. Flustered, they looked away from him and began making excuses to get away. He’d figured there would be questions or objections but none came.

“Guess I’ll go make breakfast.” Nami mumbled. “10,000 Beli each.” Unlike usual, there was no excitement in her voice even though she made her unreasonable demand. She looked like she wanted to run away but kept her pace normal, clearly embarrassed.

“I’ll help you.” Robin laughed and followed after her, in bizarrely high spirits for what was going on. One of their crew had been attacked in such a weird way, yet Robin was acting like nothing was wrong at all.

The other members slinked away, Usopp and Chopper practically having to yank Luffy from the area. He seemed more interested than anything, but allowed them to distract him with the promise of playing a game. Soon, just Brook and Zoro were left standing at the door.

“Yohohoho! Zoro-san, do your best! I’ll play you a ballad!” Brook was enthusiastic, pulling out his violin and leaning closer to the other swordsman. There’d have been a glint in his eyes if he had any. “To serenade you while you—”

“I don’t need it! Go away!” Zoro barked at him as he opened the door, resisting the urge to draw one of his swords. Since the body swapping incident on Punk Hazard, he was suspicious that the skeleton thought way too much of this. He always seemed to be around when something weird happened between them and enjoyed it far too much. “Get out of here or I’ll cut your afro off!”

Needing no further encouragement, Brook sprinted off to join the younger Strawhats in their game. Zoro sighed in annoyance and shut the door behind him, clicking his tongue and resting a hand on his hip.

Though he’d been the one to offer, this whole thing felt very surreal to him. He’d kind of felt forced into it, if he was honest. The tense looks on everyone else’s faces coupled with the awkward embarrassment had been frustrating and he’d just wanted the discussion to be over. In its own way his suggestion did make sense but now he was here he wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. It was Sanji, for fuck’s sake. The perverted, foul-mouthed chain-smoker that got on his nerves and made fun of him at every opportunity. He’d not forgotten the way the cook had made everyone pull tongues at him to piss him off while they were preparing to fight Caesar. Perhaps this would be a fun way to get payback.

Turning around, Zoro looked over at the bed. He’d been too lost in his thoughts to notice it before but Sanji was curled up under the sheets, body shaking visibly. There was a thick sweet scent in the air, too – Zoro recognised this smell from his own exploits but it was never as strong as this. The room felt hot and muggy as he cautiously took a few steps closer, his ears picking up Sanji’s panting as he approached the bed.

The breaths were ragged and marked with strangled gasps, the cook seeming to shake even more now that Zoro was paying attention. Raising an eyebrow, the swordsman craned his neck to get a better view.

“Oi ero-cook, your nurse is—” Zoro stopped in the middle of his tease as a moan left Sanji’s lips.

Wait.

Sanji wasn’t shaking.

Colour rose in Zoro’s cheeks as he realised what was going on. Though it wasn’t easy to see, he could tell Sanji was masturbating.

Now he could see why Chopper was so freaked out and eager to leave before. Poor little guy had probably never seen someone do this before, since they usually made sure to do it when Chopper was otherwise occupied or in different places on the ship. If Zoro thought about it calmly – which was asking a lot right now, actually – he’d not seen any of the other members on the crew do it either. He just assumed the other men did the same thing he did.

In his curiosity, Zoro had started to climb onto the bed behind Sanji before he’d had a chance to think about it. He wanted to hear more of the cook’s sounds, wanted to see more of what he was doing. Most of all, he wanted to see Sanji’s face. What kind of expression did he have right now? He knew the thoughts weren’t normal but the sticky sweet smell in the room was getting to his head and he didn’t much feel like fighting the urges.

Looming over him, Zoro frowned at the hair covering the right side of Sanji’s face. Trust the cook to do this leaning on his left side towards a wall. He settled for lowering his gaze to the sheets around Sanji’s waist instead, seeing the weak movements of Sanji’s elbows pushing up against the fabric with every stroke. Surely the cook wasn’t going to get anywhere like this?

Sanji’s breathing and noises all sounded painful now. Zoro could hear the desperation and dissatisfaction with every hitch of breath and small whine. He felt a stirring in his own pants but pushed the thought aside as he reached to try and move Sanji’s sweaty hair off of his cheek. Unsurprisingly, Sanji tilted his face away despite his body shifting back towards the swordsman. Zoro’s frown grew deeper. Was the cook so out of it he hadn’t noticed he was there or was he just trying to ignore him? Either idea didn’t sit well with him.

Lying down behind him, Zoro reached over with his right hand and shoved it into Sanji’s pants. He felt the cook tense up at the action but when his fingers touched Sanji’s hand it was like the bastard was melting right into him. Sanji’s back pushed right up against his chest and he let out a soft cry as he wriggled desperately into his own fingers. As he listened intently, he could tell that the pervert was trying to say something but nothing other than those needy little huffs left his lips. Zoro’s eyes narrowed as Sanji’s squirming continued.

“Let go, shit-cook.” Zoro tilted his head to talk into Sanji’s ear, hoping he could at least understand what he was saying. “Let go and I’ll help put you at ease.” If nothing else, he was going to be able to do a better job of it than Sanji was doing now. Idly, he wondered if what the cook was doing was even helping. This amount of touch wouldn’t be able to get him off, after all.

Sanji shifted against him but didn’t stop touching himself, bowing his head closer to his own chest as if ashamed. Zoro could understand that. In any other situation this would be mortifying but at least he’d have been able to cover up, get angry or kick him in the face. As it was, he doubted that Sanji could do any of those things right now.

As the cook’s hand moved against his own as if stubbornly pushing it away, Zoro finally noticed the wetness of Sanji’s underpants on the back of his hand. His own face flushed as he wondered what had caused it – was it just precum or had Sanji finished himself off a few times already? It could have been sweat, if not for the fact that it was sticky and clung to his hand in a way Zoro hadn’t felt in years. He would have laughed if he wasn’t oddly impressed – given how severe Sanji’s reaction was, he was surprised he’d made it back to the ship before breaking down like this.

Moving his hand more firmly, the swordsman grabbed onto Sanji’s wrist. A strangled noise met his ears that he liked all too much.

“You’ve done well to endure it this far,” Zoro mused, using his loose grip to easily pull Sanji’s hand out of his pants. “But you’re not getting anywhere like this. Let me help you, idiot.” He gave it a few more seconds before he let go, bringing his own hand back to Sanji’s crotch and rubbing the back of his fingers lightly over the damp material. Truth be told, he was getting a little more interested in this than he should be but he didn’t want to just go ahead and do it without some inkling that Sanji was aware of what was happening.

Sanji gasped next to him and shoved his hips gently at the touch, another strained whine leaving his lips. Zoro waited a few seconds more to see his reaction then noticed both of Sanji’s hands balled into fists against the cook’s chest. Leaning up slightly, he could see Sanji’s teeth grit even as he shook against him, sighing to himself as he realised that this was probably what he was waiting for. Sanji had stopped touching himself, so that meant he was agreeing to Zoro doing it for him. Right?

Leaning back onto his elbow, Zoro slipped his right hand back inside Sanji’s underwear, not even taking a moment’s hesitation before grabbing the other man’s erect cock. Though his skin was very soft to the touch, it was hot and hard in his palm, making Zoro swallow a lump in his throat he hadn’t even known was there.

Sanji hissed at the contact and immediately started shaking his hips, pushing into his hand. It was like Sanji had been thoroughly weakened by what was happening to his body, the movements feeling like small nudges at best to Zoro. He could tell from the way the cook’s skin was burning up and the sweat covering him that it was taking everything he had just to do this, taking pity on him as he began to stroke him.

Somehow, he was finding the desperation kind of cute…

Despite everything Zoro kept his own movements slow, a little unsure how sensitive Sanji was feeling at the moment and – though he would never admit it – a bit nervous about how to go about it. If Sanji had already orgasmed a few times, surely it was going to hurt if Zoro jerked his wrist like he would normally. Not having any experience in beating off multiple times in a row himself, he didn’t actually have a clue how it would feel yet he was somewhat convinced it would be painful.

A few more noises escaped the cook’s lips with every movement of his hand, causing the feeling in Zoro’s gut to wind a bit tighter. What good was it going to do if he himself got excited? Grunting in annoyance, Zoro gripped onto Sanji a bit tighter and brought his hand down more roughly, his gaze wandering to the back of Sanji’s head. Even without seeing his face he could tell how much this was affecting him; from the shaking of his body to the red at the tip of his ears that went all the way down his neck. Whether it was excitement or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.

Chances were, it was probably both.

It only took a few strokes before he felt Sanji tense up against him and his fingers got even wetter, Zoro unable to stop a flush of heat in his own cheeks at the sound that Sanji let out. Damn, that had barely taken any time at all. However he felt no change in the hardness of Sanji’s cock even as it throbbed in his palm, remaining rock hard despite just having let it out. Now he could tell why Sanji seemed so frustrated and weak: even climaxing wasn’t doing him much good.

He was about to get agitated himself when he felt the strength behind Sanji’s hips get a little more forceful against him. Maybe it was helping a bit then, though at this pace he was going to have to lie here and jerk him off for hours before he could get some real results.

Licking some sweat off his upper lip, Zoro leaned over the cook again, trying to get a look at his face once more. He kept his hand still, though didn’t loosen his grip, just allowing Sanji to fuck his hand the little he was capable.

Now that he’d orgasmed Sanji’s mouth was hanging open as he panted for air, his hands clutching at his shirt on his chest so hard his knuckles were white. Even his breath was hot, it wafting up to heat Zoro’s face as he leaned over more. Their bodies pressed closer together as the swordsman shifted to prop himself up on his unoccupied arm, the urge to see Sanji’s full expression overtaking him. He tilted his head to try and catch a glimpse, the pillow blocking off Sanji’s eye and annoying him further.

Huffing, Zoro moved back to flick his tongue over the heated edge of Sanji’s ear, tasting the saltiness of his skin on his tongue as he swept it upwards from his jaw. If just touching his dick wasn’t enough, he was more than comfortable trying other things. He knew there were other sensitive places to be messed with that could help speed this along; the trick was figuring out which ones would work on the usually grumpy cook. In the back of his mind, he knew one particular thing that might be the ticket but it felt like a line he shouldn’t cross so easily.

Besides he was pretty sure Sanji would kill him if he went that far, whether it was to help him out or not.

The whimper that met his ears at his actions was all the confirmation he needed before he did it again, laving his tongue firmly from low down on Sanji’s neck right over his ear a second time. The cook shuddered beneath him and almost moaned, causing Zoro to grin against blond hair. Unable to stop himself taking it further he turned his head more and thrust his tongue into Sanji’s ear, oddly delighted by the strangled cry it extracted. He hadn’t expected doing this to feel so fun.

Wanting to hear more of the cook’s noises, he disregarded his earlier thoughts of being gentle and began slamming his hand down hard on his cock, fisting him in his hand as though it were himself. He didn’t let up in tonguing Sanji’s ear either; dragging his tongue out slowly just to shove it back in, breathing heavily through his nose just so he didn’t have to stop.

At that Sanji’s noises grew louder and more breathy, spurring him on. Zoro could barely believe how much he wanted to keep going, pushing the thought from his mind as Sanji tensed up against him again and shuddered all over. He felt him climax over his fingers once more but didn’t stop the movements of his hand this time, knowing there was little point. Though he’d initially expected his wrist to begin to hurt after getting Sanji off twice, the cook was orgasming far faster than he’d predicted and he was barely feeling any tiredness yet.

If anything, Zoro was just feeling confident that he was going to be able to do it without hurting himself in the process.

Eventually pulling back from Sanji’s ear to breathe, Zoro’s eyes were drawn to Sanji’s mouth, noting the trail of saliva slipping down his chin. It felt that good, huh?

Dipping his head down before he could think about it, Zoro licked it away from his jaw, the tip of his tongue briefly touching the side of Sanji’s lips. He was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him then and there, biting onto his own bottom lip to stop himself. What was he thinking?

“Ah—?“ The nervous and confused sound met his ears as he pulled back quickly, chiding himself for the simple action. Of course something like that was going to make Sanji uncomfortable – he’d have been weirded out himself if someone did that to him…

Zoro opened his mouth to apologise or otherwise explain but before he could say anything he was distracted by the rubbing of Sanji’s ass right up against his crotch.

Eyes going wide, Zoro finally noticed his own reaction to the situation. He was hard himself, to the point that the skin around his cock felt tight and painful. He’d been so distracted by getting Sanji off that it hadn’t even registered, the thought making him blush in shame. Maybe if he hurried this up, he’d be able to go and take care of himself without anyone else noticing.

He tried to stroke Sanji a bit faster but it was difficult with how slippery his hand was now, covered in the cook’s sweat and cum. His movements were clumsy and irregular, just causing Sanji to make noises of complaint and shove his own hips harder, both into his hand and right up against Zoro’s erection.

“O-Oi!” Zoro flushed redder at the tone of his own voice. The friction on his own crotch was maddening as well as distracting at this point, his own body all too eager to feel more of it. It was taking a lot of his self-control not to thrust his hips into Sanji’s ass. “If you don’t quit moving like that, I’m not gonna be able to keep doing this!”

Sanji gave no response in return to his warning, just continuing to shake his hips back and forth mindlessly even as he curled up on himself more. Zoro grit his teeth. If it was going to be like this, then he was going to have to take desperate measures.

Sanji could kill him when he was finished for all he cared – he just needed to get him back to himself as soon as possible!

Yanking his hand out of Sanji’s pants, he grabbed onto them with both hands and dragged them down past the cook’s knees along with the blanket that had been half-covering him the whole time. Somewhat grateful his hand was already wet, he reached down to press his fingers between Sanji’s thighs right up against his ass. He shoved his other hand underneath the cook’s slim waist and grabbed under his knees, pulling them up towards Sanji’s chest to both give himself better access and to hopefully lessen the squirming.

If it was even possible, Sanji’s entrance was hotter against his fingers than the rest of him, clenching tightly as Sanji seemed to figure out what he was doing. Of course, it was too late for Zoro to stop now – his own need was making him frustrated and he was beginning to not really give a shit about what Sanji would have wanted.

Rubbing his fingers in circles, Zoro massaged the muscle to coax it to relax, ignoring the grunts spilling from Sanji’s lips at the treatment. He knew he’d never agree to something like this normally but this was an emergency situation, so he was just going to have to deal with it.

It didn’t take long for Sanji to relax though; his whole body calming as Zoro held him in place as if accepting what was about to happen. Cautiously, Zoro pushed the tip of his index finger inside, his own head starting to feel dizzy from how hot and tight it felt. When Sanji didn’t resist, he slid it in further, only stopping when his finger was as far inside Sanji as it could possibly get.

Wriggling it around a little, he heard Sanji gasp and felt him push back against his hand, letting out a shaky breath of his own before pulling it back and shoving it back in again. Sanji tensed in his arms and bowed his head further towards his knees, his entire body shaking. For a moment, Zoro was concerned and glanced up to the back of his head, not really seeing anything different from when he’d had his hand on his cock earlier. Uncertain but not feeling like he could stop here, he drew his finger back all the way and pushed a second in with it, curling his fingertips as he tried to give himself more room to work with.

At the curl, Sanji tensed on his fingers tightly and let out a sob that sent heat right to Zoro’s groin. Fuck, maybe he should have thought twice about this…

He was stunned out of the thought when Sanji’s hips started rocking hard in his grip, the cook practically fucking himself on Zoro’s fingers as he kept sobbing. The reaction was far stronger than when he’d been jerking him off and Zoro couldn’t help but let his jaw drop as he watched and listened intently. He didn’t even move his fingers, too engrossed in the unexpected actions to even breathe.

When Sanji tensed up again, the squeeze on his fingers was almost too much for Zoro to handle. It was so tight that it hurt, the swordsman unable to stop himself thinking about it wrapped around his own cock instead. The cook trembled in his arms and flopped his head back onto Zoro’s shoulder, finally letting him see his expression. His face was scrunched up and he was biting his bottom lip, but the sight was enough to make Zoro lose the last bit of cool he had left. Shoving a third finger into Sanji’s ass, Zoro growled low in his throat.

“Since it’s come to this, let’s do it properly.” Zoro’s voice was harsh with lust and impatience as he spoke, not wanting to tear his gaze from Sanji’s face even as he thrust his fingers roughly into him. Now incapable of holding back, Zoro spread his fingers inside Sanji as much as he could, stretching him open further. He wanted to ram inside him already, but knew that he should be more clear, just in case Sanji was coming back to himself. “Open your eyes if you want me to do it.”

Expecting the cook to stubbornly squeeze his eyes shut tighter, Zoro was both surprised and elated when Sanji’s eye snapped open, staring him right in the face. Holding the gaze for a few long seconds, Zoro’s lips curled into a smirk at the look Sanji was giving him. He was definitely angry but his desire was far outweighing the tightness of his lips, his eye practically screaming for Zoro to hurry up and do it already.

Not wasting even a second longer, the swordsman slipped his fingers out and pulled his own aching cock from his trousers, pressing right against Sanji and shoving forward with all his strength. As he sunk into him, Zoro hissed through his teeth and didn’t stop his hips until he was buried as deep into Sanji as the position would allow. Sanji was impossibly tight; even more than he’d been around his fingers and Zoro found himself trembling as he tried to stay still.

Beside him, Sanji was shuddering all over yet again, gasping for breath as he squeezed somehow even harder on Zoro’s cock. His thighs were twitching in Zoro’s hands as he started wriggling in his grip, just causing his ass to squirm back against Zoro’s hips. The heat shifting on his dick made Zoro grit his teeth harder, giving a jerky thrust into Sanji even as he willed himself not to.

The cook let out a strangled cry at the move, softly sobbing under him even as he threw his own hips back. Neither of them could breathe properly; their ragged breaths sounding so loud to Zoro that he wouldn’t have been surprised if the entire ship could hear them.

Groaning, the swordsman finally lost his control; drawing his hips back and slamming them forward as hard as he could. He felt like he was losing himself in Sanji, like he was the one who’d been affected by the devil fruit in the first place. His cock was aching inside of Sanji, even as Sanji squeezed harder on him and wriggled around. God, he just wanted to cum, but their position on the bed was making it difficult.

Pulling his arm out from underneath Sanji, Zoro shifted onto his knees as his other hand gripped hard on Sanji’s right thigh, pushing it harder against the cook’s chest. He groaned as the shift forced the angle of his cock to change, still held snugly deep inside the blond. Sanji’s other leg relaxed and slipped down the bed, rubbing along Zoro’s as he tried to get more comfortable. Licking his lips, Zoro lifted his own leg to straddle Sanji’s thigh and leaned further over him as he started thrusting his hips again, somehow sinking even deeper inside him with every stroke.

Reaching up, Zoro grasped Sanji’s chin with his spare hand, turning Sanji’s head to face him. He wasn’t sure why exactly but he was eager to watch him, see just how his cock was making Sanji feel. The hazy blue eye that stared back at him was glazed in lust, the cook’s mouth hanging open as if asking for something else. Zoro appreciated the sight as he licked over his own lips, all of Sanji’s whimpers and moans reaching his ears easily now.

For a minute he was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him again, but put his focus into where they were joined together instead, a shaky moan leaving his own mouth as Sanji tightened up on him yet another time, practically crushing his cock from the intensity of his orgasm. If Sanji kept doing that he was going to lose it soon himself. He let his hand slip from Sanji’s chin to fist in the sheets by his neck instead.

He closed his eyes tight as he tried to block out the sight of Sanji so mindlessly lost in pleasure. It was almost too much to look at right now, especially since he wasn’t sure just how much longer he could keep this up. He felt like he was hanging on by a thread, continuing to move by sheer willpower alone.

Hot hands grabbing his face caused him to open his eyes, shocked when Sanji shoved their lips together and pushed his tongue against Zoro’s mouth insistently. Sanji’s own eyes were squeezed shut and all Zoro could do was stare as he parted his lips and met Sanji’s tongue with his own. The kiss was rushed, furious and full of need, pushing Zoro over the edge he’d been so carefully balancing himself on and into the hardest orgasm he could remember.

His body shook over Sanji’s, his thrusts erratic while he emptied himself into him. He felt like his soul was leaving him as Sanji tensed up another time, almost screaming into his mouth. The extra squeezes on his cock caused Zoro to curse, turning his face away before he slumped forward onto the cook, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Sweaty and exhausted, Zoro sighed into the pillow. Sanji was still shaking under him but far less now, the cook’s hands slipping from his face as Zoro heaved air into his lungs. 

A few minutes passed while Zoro collected himself again, too wound up in his own release to really consider what was going on with Sanji at this point.

Eventually he was calm enough to start thinking again, somewhat disappointed in himself for losing his cool in this situation. He hadn’t intended to take things this far at all but then again he hadn’t expected it to turn out like this either. Who would have guessed there would have been a day where he and the stupid cook were fucking? He certainly wouldn’t.

“Oi, you alright?” Turning his head back to look at Sanji, Zoro realised that something was different. The look on Sanji’s face was completely unguarded, his eyes closed as he breathed softly under him. Zoro felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he realised that the cook was fast asleep, seemingly having passed out from his last orgasm. “About time,” Zoro muttered, pulling himself up and off Sanji to sit beside him, just watching his face for a few moments. “You really had to make me work for it, huh?”

\--

That afternoon, Zoro was settled in his favourite napping spot, eyes closed as he soaked in the sun’s rays and tried to go back to sleep.

After he’d finally managed to get Sanji back to a semi-normal state, he’d redressed himself and covered the cook in the blanket again before making his way out of the infirmary. The rest of the crew had been out on the deck, all seeming sheepish as they’d glanced over at him. He’d guessed what was going through their heads but had scoffed and gone to get his breakfast from the galley, not wanting to stay there while they twittered amongst themselves.

He’d eaten his food and taken a long shower to calm his muscles, washing away the evidence of what he’d done without a second thought. Though he liked to train until his body was exhausted, he didn’t really like being sweaty. A change of clothes and he’d made his way to the deck again, opting for some normalcy by getting back into his routine.

Of course, with the others still going on and on about Sanji and what they suspected they’d been up to, it was proving difficult to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to doze off the door to the ship swung open, slamming loudly against the wall. Everyone suddenly fell silent, the air tense as Zoro heard the unmistakeable sound of Sanji’s shoes on the grass.

Everyone else being out here already, it was easy to guess that Sanji had woken up and though Zoro wanted to look over to him he decided against it. It wasn’t like he couldn’t read the idiot’s attitude from how rough he’d been with the door and the last thing he wanted was for the crew to start squawking over his reaction.

The footsteps stopped right next to him. Zoro cracked an eye open, Sanji’s long legs closer to him than he’d expected. He dragged his gaze from the cook’s knees over his hips where Sanji’s hands were stuffed into his pockets all the way up to his face, greeted by an angry expression amongst flushed skin. Sanji hadn’t even had time to get changed yet, evident by the splashes of white all over his waistcoat and shirt. For a moment Zoro considered asking what he wanted, the thought stopping when Sanji suddenly booted him in the face and made his ears ring.

Normally he would have grabbed him by the ankle by now and started yelling, but this time Zoro didn’t move at all. He’d said he’d let Sanji vent his frustrations on him and he’d meant it – even if that meant taking a few frustrated blows in sensitive areas.

Head having snapped to the side at the hard kick, Zoro simply turned his gaze back towards Sanji, ignoring the blood he could taste in his mouth. He must be feeling a lot better if he could kick him that hard now. At least Zoro’s efforts hadn’t been in vain. He pushed aside the urge to grin at him as soon as it came, thinking better of it. The cook was riled up enough right now as it was without provoking him further. That said, if Sanji did it again he was going to have to respond to it this time – he could do without a concussion after the morning he’d had.

“Tch.” Sanji’s lips curled into an annoyed grimace and then he was walking away, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. Zoro just watched him go, idly lifting a hand to rub at his mouth and glancing at the blood on the back of his hand when he pulled it away.

Sensing he was being watched in return, Zoro darted his eyes towards the lawn where the other Strawhats were gathered. All of them were looking in his direction, some nervous and some intrigued at the show they’d inadvertently put on. Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?”

At his annoyed outburst, Chopper steadily made his way over, clearly a little shaken from what had just happened. He reached a hoof towards Zoro’s chin – no doubt to inspect the wound – but the swordsman jerked his head back out of his range. It wasn’t that big of a deal!  
By now, the others had gotten close to him as well, Nami leaning down to look at his face with wide eyes.

“Wow, Sanji really didn’t hold back, huh?” She sounded as impressed as Luffy looked, clearly thinking over why the cook would have been so brutal. Even when they were having their fights Sanji didn’t kick him as hard as this out of nowhere and the entire crew knew it. Her brow furrowed as she thought on, red blooming on her cheeks as she seemed to figure it out.

Not wanting her to say anything, Zoro hastily got to his feet, a little amused when everyone took a step back from him at the move.

“You’re all so fucking noisy.” He let his agitation ring clear in his tone as he pushed past Brook in impatience. “M’gonna find somewhere else to sleep.” Their gazes were really starting to piss him off now. They were free to speculate and be annoying but he’d rather they did that where he couldn’t hear it.

And maybe Sanji would calm down a bit now that he’d gotten a hit on him.

It wasn’t the only time Zoro received a harsh kick, however. Every time their paths crossed for the rest of the day, Sanji launched a kick at him and Zoro allowed it. By dinner time he’d been hit no fewer than six times in various parts of his body. Admittedly, he was beginning to get tired of just taking it but supposed he could let it slide since Sanji wasn’t just aiming at his head each time. He felt he was going to lose his patience eventually though, stalking to the galley when food was ready with some trepidation.

At the doorway, Sanji was scowling and pointing to a plate on the ground. Despite being angry he was still taking his duty seriously – as expected – but then slammed the door in Zoro’s face as he went inside to eat with the others.

Sighing, Zoro supposed it was better than getting kicked again and picked up the plate gratefully. He was quite hungry by now, frowning as he realised he’d not been given anything to eat the food with. No drink, no cutlery… yeah, Sanji wasn’t going to make it easy on him now, either. He shrugged as he ate the food with his bare hands and left the plate on the floor where Sanji had left it, deciding to spend the rest of the night in his training room where Sanji wouldn’t see him.

Some distance would probably do them both some good in any case.

When night time had finally rolled around, Zoro was getting bored. As expected, he hadn’t seen Sanji since dinner, as the cook had no need to come into the training room. Stopping his meditation, Zoro moved to peek out of the window at the empty deck below him. Everyone must have gone to their sleeping quarters already and whilst he was feeling the urge to sleep in his own bed, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. For all he knew, the past few hours could have just made Sanji more agitated instead of calming him down and Zoro didn’t particularly feel like getting smacked around while he was trying to sleep.

Walking over to his sofa, Zoro propped his swords next to it and stretched as he let out a yawn. He’d better stay in here all night just to be safe. Flopping onto the sofa, he closed his eyes. It wasn’t as comfortable as sleeping in his bed but he could sleep anywhere really – so long as whatever it was didn’t swallow him whole anything was fine. He’d slept in much worse conditions after all; like the time Buggy had stabbed him and he’d just taken a nap like it was the most natural reaction in the world.

He began drifting off even as he thought about it, sinking into sleep without much delay.

In the corner of his mind, he thought he heard the hatch to the training room but it was so quiet he just shrugged it off. Probably a trick of the mind or something, perhaps even the wind blowing against it from outside.

As he sensed someone standing next to him after a few moments, Zoro realised the thought was naïve.

And of course, it wasn’t just anyone standing there – it was the damned cook.

Zoro didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that. It was obvious from both the aura he sensed in his Haki and the smell of cigarettes that was wafting in his direction.

He wanted to tense up at the unexpected intrusion but forced himself to remain still. Though he could tell it was Sanji, he couldn’t read his intentions at all. There was no sense of danger in the air despite the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to stay wary – who knew what the grumpy bastard was trying to do? The idea that Sanji just wanted to look at him was unnerving, especially given his behaviour throughout the day. Zoro just couldn’t trust the calmness.

He sensed Sanji lean closer to him, heard him slip onto his knees beside the sofa. Could feel his breath against his own cheek. Tensed despite himself.

The hand suddenly laying on his crotch caused his eyes to snap open as he stared at Sanji’s face.

The cook looked right back at him, a mixture of lust and nerves but with a small inquiring smile.

“Hey.” There was a pause as Sanji brought his face closer to Zoro’s. “…Do it again?”

Zoro’s first estimation of the situation had been right after all – Sanji was going to kill him, but not in the way that he’d thought.


End file.
